Jealous?
by haechanoona
Summary: Seorang mark lee yang cemburu karena pacar manisnya ini dekat dekat dengan yang lain /? Drabble. Markhyuck couple. Mark Lee x Lee Donghyuck. NCT/SM Rookies fic. T


**JEALOUS?**

 **Cast(s) : Mark Lee, Haechan Lee**

 **Pairing(s) : MarkHyuck**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Slice of life (?)**

 **Length : Drabble**

 **Disclaimer : Para cast milik mereka yang berhak. Saya cuma minjem yang bisa dipinjem.**

.

.

.

Haechan berjalan masuk ke kamar yang ditempatinya bersama Mark sambil ,membawa sebotol susu coklat favoritnya. Begitu ia sudah berada didalam kamar, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah hyung kesayangannya, mark yang sedang duduk di depan meja sambil menulis sesuatu. Saking sibuknya ia bahkan tidak bergeming dari posisinya saat haechan masuk.

'Ah mungkin mark hyung sedang menulis lirik lagu,' batin haechan. Maka dibiarkannya mark yang sedang sibuk entah apa. Ia duduk di pinggir kasurnya sambil menyedot susu coklatnya dan memandangi punggung mark. Ah, melihat punggung lebar itu haechan jadi ingin bersandar (?)

Maka kemudian begitu susunya habis, dibuangnya botol susu itu ke tempat sampah yang berada di kamar mereka. Lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati mark dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang.

"Hyuuung, menulis apa?" Haechan bertanya pada mark. Namun anehnya mark hanya diam saja tanpa mempedulikan haechan. Bahkan tadi saat haechan memeluknya mark tidak bereaksi seperti biasanya.

"Hyungg"

Mark diam.

"Mark hyung"

Masih saja diam.

"Mark hyuuuung" haechan memanggil lagi, masih belum menyerah.

"Oi hyung"

Mark masih betah mendiamkan kekasihnya ini.

Habis sudah kesabaran haechan.

"MARK HYUUUUNG HYUNG HYUNG HYUNG HYUUUUUNG" kali ini haechan berteriak kencang tepat di telinga mark sambil menggoyang goyangkan badannya.

"Berisik haechan."

Deg.

Ada apa dengan mark hyungnya? Biasanya seberisik apapun haechan ia tidak pernah protes, biasanya kalau haechan berisik mark akan membungkamnya dengan cara mencium bibirnya .lho

Haechan sontak melepaskan pelukannya dari mark dan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Ya hyung, kau kenapa sih, diam saja dari tadi?" Tanya haechan kesal.

"Tak apa, aku sibuk, main dengan johnny hyung saja sana." Mark menjawab pertanyaan haechan tanpa menghadap si penanya.

"Uh kok johnny hyung?" Haechan mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mengerti kenapa tiba tiba membawa nama hyung tertingginya itu.

"Bukannya kau sedang akrab dengannya? Sudah sana aku sibuk." Usir mark.

Ahh, haechan mengerti sekarang, rupanya kekasihnya ini sedang cemburu.

"Ternyata mark hyung bisa cemburu yaaa?" Goda haechan.

Mark hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan haechan, ia kini malah (sok) sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya.

Melihat mark begitu, haechan tidak habis akal, ia kembali memeluk mark dari belakang. Mark diam saat haechan memeluknya lagi. Haechan tersenyum tipis, setidaknya mark tidak mendorongnya.

(Mana tega mark mendorong pacar cantiknya itu, daripada pantat seksinya itu mencium lantai lebih baik mencium... /stop nanti drabble ini naik ratednya)

"Hyuuuung, jangan cemburuu, yayaya?" Haechan mulai merayu mark dengan nada manjanya. Tak lupa sambil menggesekkan pipinya ke leher mark, membuat mark sedikit kegelian.

Sebenarnya mark hampir luluh, tapi ia masih mau jual mahal sedikit ke pacarnya itu, jadi ia tetap memasang wajah datarnya.

Melihat reaksi mark, haechan kembali memutar otak mencari cara agar mark tidak nganbek lagi.

"Hyungieee, haechan sayaaaaaaaaaang sekali sama mark hyung, haechan kan cuma main sama johnny hyung, seriusnya sama mark hyung saja hehehe," haechan kembali merayu mark, walau kalimatnya aneh(?) namun terlihat mark mulai sedikit bereaksi.

Haechan jadi makin semangat. Ia bertindak lebih berani lagi(?)

"Hyuuung, sayangnya haechaaan," panggil haechan sambil mengecup pipi mark beberapa kali.

"Sudah ya cemburunya, ayo tidur, sudah malam lohh, tidak bosan melihat kertas terus? Kan lebih bagus liat wajah pacarmu yang tampan ini hehehe" rayu haechan lagi. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada mark.

Sudah cukup. Mark tidak kuat lagi untuk melanjutkan aksi ngambeknya. Maka kemudian ia bergerak untuk melepaskan pelukan haechan dari tubuhnya. Haechan sudah hampir menyuarakan protesnya, namun niatnya itu terhenti ketika kemudian mark berdiri dan menggandengnya menuju ranjang milik haechan.

(Tentu saja ranjang milik haechan, karena ranjang milik mark berada diatas, jadi susah/?)

Mark menggandeng haechan lalu setelah itu ia menuntuk kekasihnya itu agar berbaring di kasurnya. Setelah itu ia ikut berbaring di sebelah haechan. Walau agak sempit tapi tak apa, bukankah lebih hangat kalau begini?

"Hyungg..." begitu mark juga berbaring, haechan langsung memeluk mark, yang juga langsung dibalas oleh mark. Mark tidak membalas panggilan haechan, ia hanya memandanginya sambil mengelusi rambut haechan perlahan. Haechan sendiri juga balas memandangi mark.

Cukup lama mereka di posisi seperti itu, hingga akhirnya mark menghela napas pelan.

"Kau milikku. Jangan terlalu dekat dengan yang lain, aku tidak suka." Ucap mark pelan sambil tangannya masih mengelus rambut haechan.

Mendengar itu haechan tersenyum lebar, lalu diulurkannya tangannya dan membelai pipi mark.

"Tenang saja hyung, walau aku dekat dengan member lain, aku tidak akan berpaling dari mark hyung" ujar haechan.

Mark tersenyum lega. Diambilnya tangan haechan yang berada di pipinya lalu ia mengelusnya dan kemudian mengecup tangan itu singkat.

"Sudah malam, ayo tidur." Mark mempererat pelukannya bersama haechan lalu kemudian menepuk nepuk punggung anak itu pelan.

"Umm..." haechan menuruti perkataan mark. Lagipula dia juga sudah mengantuk. Makan dinyamankannya posisinya di pelukan mark, kepalanya bersandar dengan manisnya di dada mark.

"Selamat tidur hyung." Haechan mendongakkan kepalanya sebentar untuk mengucapkan selamat malam, lalu kemudian kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di dada mark. Dan akhirnya memejamkan matanya, bersiap menuju alam mimpi.

"Selamat tidur juga sayang." Mark membalas ucapan haechan. Ia mencium kening haechan singkat, lalu memejamkan matanya, bersiap untuk memimpikan haechan.

End.

.

.

.

 **Ehehehe saya comeback setelah entah berapa lama ini acc nganggur xD**

 **Maafkan kalau kalimatnya kurang rapi ya, ini ngetik di ipad soalnya, saya terlalu malas untuk menyalakan laptop, ngetiknya aja sambil tiduran .lho**

 **Yah pokoknya review sangat diharapkan untuk kalian yang membaca tulisan ini ^^**

 **Salam MarkHyuck shipper!**


End file.
